Lo tenía todo y la mayor parte de ti
by TefyHatake
Summary: La noche de su cumpleaños Conner no la estaba pasando muy bien, mucho menos si tenia que lidiar con el par de tórtolos enamorados de Megan y Lagaan vagando por ahí, abriendo heridas sin cerrar.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics.

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble**

 **.**

 **Lo tenía todo y la mayor parte de ti**

 **.**

Un suspiro cansino salió de los labios de Conner tras apreciar aquella escena, misma que le pareció tan familiar, tan lejana, ahora era rutinaria, pero eso solo hacía que la punzada en su pecho doliese incluso más que el primer día.

Maldijo el momento que entro a la cocina, por algo de beber, no lo habría hecho de saber que estaban ahí.

De nuevo ella y Lagaan preparaban la cena entre risas y arrumacos, lo que como siempre termino en un desastre sobre la cabeza del atlantiano y por supuesto la cocina.

El pelinegro trato de ignorar, aquello con lo que la suela de sus zapatos se habían topado y dio media vuelta antes de ellos notasen su presencia, al menos antes que él lo hiciera, sabia ella lo había notado, siempre lo hacía.

Antes solían contenerse a su presencia con el paso del los meses, simplemente dejaron de hacerlo, suponían la herida estaba cerrada, no lo estaba.

— **¡Hey!, vez lo que has hecho pez Ángel, ahora tendré que vaciarte el resto,** — advirtió el chico pez antes de vaciar el resto del contenido sobre la cabeza de la chica que solo reía en respuesta.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, se sintió aliviado y de nuevo aquella punzada sobre su pecho apareció, podia haber sido el que le hiciese reír, podría a ver sido a quien la besase después.

Era su "cumpleaños" podría salir a tomar aire o aceptar la invitaciones de sus compañeros de Universidad, a festejar y sin embargo ahí estaba el, de nuevo encerrado en aquello fría, gris, sola y triste habitación, esta vez ni siquiera su inseparable amigo, Lobo se encontraba ahi , si había algo que odiase más que estar afuera y verles era el eco silencioso , ese que lastimaba más que la misma kriptonita, pues lo dejaba con nada más que sus pensamientos gritando, una y otra vez, lamentando aquello que había perdido, solía tenerlo todo al menos eso pensaba cuando ella estaba junto a él llenando de alegría el lugar solían compartir solos.

Aquella escena en la cocina, hacia sus estomago revolverse de la sola idea de lo que seguía, al menos eso imaginaba. Aun podía recordar claramente la noche después de detener a la luz, ambos habían optado por cocinar algo para festejar, después de unos de esos accidentes culinarios, tratando de cocinar una de las tantas ideas de la chica, después de un par de carcajadas, carias y besos, ambos habían decidido seguir con algo más, ambos habían compartido su primera noche juntos. Aun recordaba su nombre salir de sus labios, antes de caer dormida sobre su regazo.

No había notado el dolor sobre su mano hasta que un par de gotas de su propia sangre resonaron en sus súper sentidos al caer al suelo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones , había estado apretando tan fuerte su puño que había terminado por hacerse daño, eso solo hablaba del tal mal estado en que se encontraba, ya estaba volviéndose loco.

Un suspiro de aliento salió de sus labios, al escuchar el llamado de Nigthwing, tenía una misión y estaba agradecido por ello, ahora podría golpear a alguien, atrapar a los malos y sentirse mejor en el proceso.

Conner tan pronto llego a la junta, Dick, comenzó a explicar aquella misión, no era nada extraordinario, solo debían de nueva cuenta cubrir a los miembros del Liga para la Televisión, necesitaban un repuesto de Superman.

Con la instrucciones más que dadas, todos los demás miembros partieron, por los tubos de luz, el atlantiano, se despidió cariñosamente de su ahora novia para después partir dejando solas a un Conner un tanto molesto y una vacilante Megan, que parecía en espera de algo. Tratando de ignorar, escena aquella él pelinegro se digirió a los tubos deteniendo se apenas segundos ante el llamado de la chica marciana.

— **¡Conner espera!….yo...** — vacilo unos segundos antes de afirmarse a sí misma sobre si era lo correcto hacer esto— **…solo quería Felicitarte, no me he olvidado de la fecha, umh, Feliz cumpleaños Conner, espero que tengas todo lo que desees** —.

Conner contemplo un segundo aquellas palabras, un gruñido salió de sus labios que de inmediato se disipo antes de volver unos pasos, hablando su mirada, sin poder evitarlo le observo y hablo.

— **Lo tenía todo y la mayor parte de ti, hora solo desearía poder empezar de nuevo…** — respondió Conner con honestidad antes de desaparecer por el tubo de luz dejando a la pelirroja, con un sollozo a ahogado que tendría que dejar para después, no había notado el daño que había hecho hasta aquellas simples palabras.

Después de todo ella también desearía poder empezar de nuevo.

.

 **FIN**

.

 **N/A :** Buena! Mi primer fic del 2018 y mi primera incursión a este fandom, me encanta Young Justice y la pareja de ConnerXMegan así que escribí esto como una manera de llenar ese hueco sad que me dejo esta pareja que rompió el corazón al saber que no estaban juntos en season 2 así que escribí esto. Si llagaron hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero seguir por aquí, compartiendo una que otra de mis tristes historias.

Saludos!


End file.
